


Fan Service

by A26



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Eren Yeager, Cliché setting, Dirty Talk, Engineer!Levi, I like to think I'm funny, Improvised Toys, Levi does Eren with a screwdriver it's hilarious, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), especially in the summer, housewife!Eren, sex is not squeaky clean, sort of, when your ceiling fan breaks? :D
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 18:39:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4971979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A26/pseuds/A26
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hello Customer Services,</p><p>My Titan 845 ceiling fan crapped out on me last night resulting in sweaty ass sheets. </p><p>Please help.</p><p>Kind Regards,<br/>Eren Yeager</p><p>---</p><p>A one-shot of pure Ereri/Riren porn. Eren's fan breaks, Levi comes to... <em>service</em> it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fan Service

**Author's Note:**

> I apologise for what you are about to read, it turns out I have no shame and the results are hilarious. It's not been edited, since my slow-build fic Effects of Venom isn't going to see any smut action for a while I wanted to get this off my chest.
> 
> Thank you Amanda for the epic classic porno setting idea.
> 
> Enjoy :)

"Hmm, strange." Eren said whilst stood on his desk chair, trying to not fall on his ass as he tapped at his ceiling fan in irritation. "Work, damn you!" He yelled at it, giving it a forceful smack which jostled the plaster on the ceiling beside the fan fitting. "Fuck."

It was a hot, muggy night and the young man had just gotten ready for bed with a cold shower after a long day of gruelling work in the summer sun. The last thing he needed was for his only means of respite from the sweltering heat to abandon him when he needed it most. Opening the window at this time of year only served to let more warm air and bugs in, and he didn't yet have an apartment luxurious enough to benefit from an air conditioning unit. 

Eren groaned in frustration and sat down onto the desk chair he'd been balanced on, fishing out his phone and opening Google. 

"Uh... Video, video. How to fix a ceiling fan," he spoke aloud to himself as he tapped in the words, pulling up the searches one by one. He must have scrolled through about a dozen videos and help guides but to no avail. He glanced up at the clock and sighed heavily. He would call the manufacturer in the morning to ask. Maybe they could send an engineer. He had a day off the day after tomorrow. 

Grumbling to himself and setting his phone down after setting his alarm he switched his light off and crawled into bed, not bothering with the sheet. He'd only get too hot anyway. 

After an hour of attempting to fall asleep, Eren managed to doze off deeply enough to get him through until morning. He awoke before his alarm feeling hot and sweaty and headed straight for another cold shower to cool down and wake up. He dragged himself through his morning routine and paused to snap a photo of the fan's make and model before heading to work. 

Once on the bus he Googled the manufacturer's details and managed to find an email address. He didn't really enjoy phoning people if he could help it so always opted for emails if the option was available. He tapped out a short message to a generic 'customer services at Titan fans dot com' style address, leaving his contact details in the box above the comment section.

 

Hello Customer Services,

My Titan 845 ceiling fan crapped out on me last night resulting in sweaty ass sheets. 

Please help.

Kind Regards,  
Eren Yeager

 

That oughta do it. Eren thought to himself, still irritated that it had broken so soon after purchasing it. He'd only had the thing for two years and it was supposedly guaranteed for ten. He'd had no problems the two years prior so hopefully any repairs would be covered by his guarantee. 

Eren received a generic auto-response thanking him for his enquiry and informing him that an associate would be in contact with him soon. Sure the response wasn't instant but he'd rather not speak to a complete stranger over the phone if he could help it. 

He punched into work and received a response to his email in the form of a phone call whilst he was busy. He sat down for lunch and dug his phone out. One missed call and one voicemail message. 

Messages, play, phone against ear, listen. The voice on the other end was low and smooth. 

"Hello this is Levi from Titan Fans, if you would like to give me a call back then I would be _delighted_ to help you with your... "Sweaty ass sheets." I look forward to hearing from you, bye."

Eren almost laughed out loud as it seemed the man read his email word for word as if it were up on his screen as he made the call and left the message. Eren crammed his mouth full with the last corner of his sandwich and hit 'call back'.  
The man had sounded amused by his slightly frustrated email on the voicemail and Eren briefly wondered what the man behind the strangely silky voice would look like. He'd probably just be the guy to arrange for an engineer, so Eren quickly dismissed the idea as he waited for the other line to pick up. 

"Titan Fans, Hange speaking, how can I help?" Must have been a switchboard number. 

"Uh yeah, I had a message from Levi about my broken fan?" 

"Just a moment, I'll pop you straight through." 

The line went quiet for a moment before that same silky voice answered. Eren smiled a little to himself as the man introduced himself. 

"Levi speaking, how can I help?" 

"Oh, hello. This is Eren. You left me a message about my-" 

"Aha, sweaty sheets man." Levi snorted in amusement down the phone. 

"Yeah that's me..." Eren chuckled weakly, suddenly feeling a little bit embarrassed. 

"So what would the problem appear to be with your ceiling fan?" The man asked, matter of fact in what was clearly his bored 'I'm at work' voice. 

"Oh uh, well. I tried switching it on and nothing happened. I tried a bunch of different things to fix it on the internet but nothing worked." 

"Hmm..." Levi hummed into the phone. Eren could hear the tapping of a keyboard in the background. "Well we don't have any engineers available today..." 

"That's okay, I'm at work anyway. I have tomorrow off though?" Eren asked when the man paused. More typing. 

"Alright, we've got some gaps in tomorrow's schedule but it's either really late, or really early." 

"Uh" Eren pondered for a moment, although it was really a no-brainer. He had to be up early for work every day so waking up early came naturally to him. "Earlier would be better I guess, what time?" 

"It could be any time between eight and ten. I'll have to see how long my other jobs take." 

"Ah," Eren exclaimed, realising it would be the man himself visiting. He'd ask just to confirm. "So _you_ will be coming?"

The man snickered on the end of the line. "You may need to take me out for a drink first." 

Eren blinked. Did he hear that correctly? It was only when Levi continued did he realise that he was making a joke based off of what he'd just said. Jeez this guy had a weird sense of humour. And with a complete stranger. Over a phone no less. 

"But I did plan on taking a look at your fan, too." He said with a low, breathy laugh. What a shame it would be if this man were straight... or ugly... upon arriving at Eren's flat. "Yes it will be me. So I will see you tomorrow morning... Eren, was it?" 

"Uh yeah.. sure. Tomorrow morning, got it. See you then!" Eren said, perhaps a little too enthusiastically, smacking himself in the face with his palm as soon as he'd hung up. 

One more sweaty night of zero air circulation later and Eren awoke to a gentle rapping on his door. He ignored the first lot, thinking it was just the neighbours making noise or something of the likes, but quickly dismissed it and launched himself out of bed as soon as he realised it was probably the technician he'd called over. No way in hell was he missing this appointment and going through another hot night like that. He stumbled out of bed and into a pair of boxers, ending up at the front door, swung wide open, with a short dark haired man stood there in a dark green boiler suit with a leather tool belt resting on his hips.

Despite the thick material suit, Eren could instantly tell that the man's body was reasonably well built underneath. It was nothing like his ex-boyfriend Reiner, (who just happened to be a hobbyist power lifter), but still... The green boiler suit was unzipped from the neck to the hips, revealing a low cut, light brown vest. The sleeves were rolled up neatly and Eren could swear he could see a bead of sweat dripping down the man's exposed neck. He briefly wondered to himself what it would taste like but quickly reprimanded himself internally for such lewd thoughts. 

"Eyes up, brat." Levi interrupted Eren's blatant staring. The kid was practically undressing the man with his eyes, stood half naked in his _own_ door way. He may as well have been drooling. Realising not what Levi had just said, but the fact that the man had spoke at all, Eren blinked as his cheeks flooded with a pink tint. He tensed up and rigidly moved aside, gesturing for the shorter man to enter. 

"Sorry I'm early." Levi said. Eren hadn't even looked at the time. He looked. It was seven-fifty-eight. 

"Uhh..." Talk about precision. There was something intense about having Levi there in the flesh, peering at him with his stern glare and sharp features. The man was shorter than Eren by well over a foot, but that didn't make him any less intimidating. He seemed tired, shown by his eyes, which seemed as if he could have been of asian descent at some stage in his ancestry, and his lips curled downward into a distasteful frown. Eren was reminded of someone he'd went to University with, who seemed to have a natural 'bitch face' as they called it. Basically someone who looked as if they were in a bad mood all of the time when really that was their natural face. 

Eren briefly wondered what this man's expressions would look like in any other form. Twisting in pain... melting with pleasure... 

"I'm here to service your fan." Levi said. Eren could have sworn there was a glint of amusement in Levi's eyes as he told him this, looking directly at him. Eye to eye. Eren could have also sworn that there was a trace of suggestion in his tone. He paused to try and figure it out but Levi carried on: "Or," his voice dipped low as the man leant forward towards the younger man, "are you going to make me work for it?" 

Almost choking on his own spit, Eren barked out a less-than-suave "my Titan is in the bedroom!" 

"Oho, is that so?" Levi purred, tucking a thumb into his tool belt and walking up uncomfortably close to Eren who took a few steps back until his back pressed lightly against a nearby wall in the corridor they were stood in. Eren swallowed thickly.

"Why don't you... _show_ me?" He said, trailing a finger teasingly down the younger brunette's bare stomach toward the hem of his boxers. Eren could feel Levi's breath tickling his bare collarbones since he was so close, sending shivers down his spine.

"I will need to take a... closer look." Levi finished, pulling away entirely leaving Eren more hot and bothered than last night. He let out a breath he didn't even know he'd been holding in as he pushed away from the wall leading the shorter, dark haired man down the hall to his bedroom. He stood at the switch on the wall and flicked it. The fan did nothing. Just as if to prove to himself that it was indeed broken, because if he had an engineer come over for a flipped switch he'd end up looking like a right bell-end.

"Alright. Let's take a look." Levi said, not bothering to look around the room, his eyes set on Eren's ceiling fan. For all his staring Eren hadn't noticed the man brought a step ladder in with him. He set it up and stepped up, unscrewing the main panel from the top to look at it's insides. Eren sat on his desk chair behind Levi and swivelled it around a little as he tried to come to terms with what exactly this man was doing both right now and about two minutes ago. 

Levi inspected the wiring for a short moment before rolling his shoulders atop the ladder and slowly started peeling the top half of his boiler suit off his torso. His eyes flicked over to Eren's over his shoulder as he did so, almost in challenge, a shit eating smirk creeping it's way onto his face. The younger man swallowed and kept his eyes on the man after he turned back away, seemingly putting on a little tantalising show for him, leaving his boiler suit hanging around his waist, covering his tool belt to reveal his well toned, pale arms. Eren spotted a pair of wings tattooed to the backs of his shoulder blades and his eyes began drifting south. 

That is until he's interrupted. 

"Mmh, it's damn hot in here..." Levi commented. The window was open letting in the cooler morning air but it was still warm. Eren couldn't agree that it was necessarily 'damn hot' by _temperature_ standards. He hummed in agreement, eyes still glued to the man's muscular back as he returned to working on the wires. 

"Can you see what's wrong?" Eren asked after a couple of minutes of silence. 

"I've found the source of the break, but I'll need to remove the whole thing. Would you mind passing me my screwdriver?" Levi asked, his hands seemingly stuck holding something in place, deep within the fan's ceiling fitting. Eren stood and moved over to the man. 

"Where is it?" 

"My belt," was the curt reply. No 'left pocket, small cross-head please', just his belt. He was going to make Eren dig for it. So be it, Eren thought to himself. If that's what he wants. He approached Levi from behind, gently lifting the top half of the boiler suit from the man's rear, brushing his hands deliberately past his ass as he moved his hands upwards, trailing up toward his hips. Levi shuddered under the younger's touch and grinned to himself, leaning back a little into the touch. 

Eren's hands slowly moved upward until they brushed against Levi's belt. He fumbled with his fingers beneath the boiler suit hanging from the man's waist until he came across something hard strapped into the back of the belt. He unclasped it and took it out to look at it. Shit. A hammer. 

"If you wanted me to do some hammering today you should have let me know..." Levi said with a devilish smirk. Eren's face flushed bright red and he scrambled to re-clasp it and kept looking for the screwdriver. 

"I believe the _tool_ you're looking for is around front." Levi purred seductively, clearly amused. Eren grit his teeth and grimaced, moving his hands to follow the belt to the front, coming across a pouch containing various firm handles of various screwdrivers and wrenches. 

"That's it, somewhere in there." Levi said as Eren dipped his hand lower, struggling to get to the bottom of it with the height Levi was currently stood at. That and he practically had the man's ass in his face. That was pretty distracting in itself and Eren channelled every ounce of his willpower to _not_ get aroused. The last thing he wanted to do was sport his own screwdriver 'around front'.

"I can't reach it..." Eren grumbled. Levi removed his hands from the ceiling fan unit and placed them on the top bar of the step ladder, taking a slow step lower to allow Eren to reach. Eren swallowed thickly as the man's ass brushed ever so lightly against his groin. _Probably on purpose, the fucker_. Levi was still smirking, so Eren wasn't far off. 

The taller man's hand was then able to reach lower into the pouch and he removed a medium sized, flat head screwdriver, holding it out in front of Levi for him to take it. 

"Tsk, I need a different type of _head_ to get _this_ screwing done." The shorter man said as he turned before Eren could remove his hands and stepped off the ladder entirely. He wrapped an arm around the taller man's waist and tugged him flush up against himself, using his free hand to take a hold of those gorgeously soft brown locks and tug his head down to meet his. He brushed his lips lightly over Eren's, grinning as the younger man squeaked in surprise, his entire body having gone rigid, clearly having no idea what to do with himself.

"You gonna make me do all the work here, brat?" He whispered into his ear, biting gently at Eren's earlobe before kissing his way along his jaw. Eren's hands tentatively and carefully slipped around Levi's waist and his thumbs trailed just under his vest at the back before giving his hips a slight squeeze. Levi added a quiet moan just for good measure, returning his attention to Eren's soft lips, mashing them together into a brutal kiss. 

This time Eren seemed to get the hang of things, returning the kiss with just as much need and desperation, his hands pushing Levi's vest up to run his palms up the shorter man's spine. Levi occupied his hands with the younger man's ass, taking a firm hold of both cheeks to press their growing, clothed arousals against each other. Eren's breath hitched and he gasped as Levi rocked his hips against his and forced his tongue into Eren's mouth. 

Tongues fought against one another for dominance before Levi's slightly more aggressive style took the lead (and a handful more of hair), making the younger man groan quietly. Levi could feel Eren's erection prominently against his thigh as they writhed against one another, stood in the centre of Eren's bedroom. The pair pulled away just long enough for Eren to impatiently slip Levi's vest off over his head, flinging it somewhere across the room. Once off, their mouths were melded together again, saliva everywhere and dignity no where in sight. 

Hands roamed for untouched, heated flesh and Eren pushed up against Levi until the older man stumbled back onto the ladder with a loud rattle, hissing in unexpected pain. Eren grunted and his eyes widened apologetically as he barely managed to keep himself falling over the man and the ladder too. He was only eased into the fact that Levi was not as angry as he sounded when the man let out a low chuckle before launching himself off the ladder and onto the young man, the pair toppling onto the floor, Levi's legs on either side of Eren's hips. 

Eren gasped as suddenly Levi's bare torso was pressed up against his and his hand slipped it's way into his boxers, slowly running his fingers across everything except for his throbbing cock as the man resumed his passionate kisses, carding his free hand through the brunette's hair. 

"Haa, you're quite the catch, Eren," Levi said, his breath becoming heavier to match their petting. Eren's hips tilted up somewhat to attempt to get some more of that delicious friction that had driven him wild earlier. 

"What's the matter, not enough for you?" Levi teased, sitting back onto Eren's thighs and removing his hand from his boxers to admire the damp peaked tent on the front of said undergarments. Eren laid on the floor, hands on the sides of Levi's bent knees, breathing heavily with pink flushed lips, raw from earlier's kiss. Levi didn't look too far off himself, his hair disheveled and breathing rough. 

"Well that's why I asked you here. I've got a bit of a problem you see." Eren started between breaths with a slight grin growing across those soft, pink lips. 

"Oh, and what might that be?" Levi teased, knowing full well what Eren was referring to. 

"Well aside from my ceiling fan..." Eren started with a cheeky smile, his words drifting off as his attention turned south. Levi smirked, licking his lips, a sight enough for Eren to become even more aroused. 

"And what do you want me to do about it?" Levi asked, picking at his fingernails feigning disinterest. 

"Do your damn job and _fix_ it." Eren ordered, his voice coming out significantly clearer with the command. 

Levi didn't respond with anything further than a grin that would rival the cheshire cat, dipping low and scooting his legs back out of the way as he laid atop Eren's thighs. Not after first slipping the younger man's boxers clean off, of course. How else would he fix the problem if he didn't take the bracket off the metaphorical wall, to see it's inner workings, so to speak. 

"Now Eren, there's a few _technical_ terms in the industry you may be aware of..." Levi began, pressing his face close enough to Eren's groin that he could feel the man's breath on his painfully hard cock. Eren shuddered beneath him as the man trailed his hands down his chest, scraping slightly with his remarkably clean fingernails as he licked a teasing strip of saliva up the side of his cock. 

"Once you take the bracket off..." he continued, flinging Eren's boxers from his side to somewhere beyond the top of his head. He wondered where Levi would be going with this. The curiosity only amplified his sense of anticipation, his arousal twitching as Levi took a hold of it, giving it a playful squeeze and a few pumps, spreading his saliva from earlier around. 

"Then what?" Eren grunted through gritted teeth, his head thrown back against the hard floor as the older man stroked him painfully slowly. 

"Then you need to identify the issue, which... in your case is pretty simple," Levi carried on, placing light kisses on the head, dipping his tongue into the slit and spreading the pre come around the crown. Eren was shivering with denied pleasure and his hands fisted at the loose knitted rug below him.

A few moments of torturously slow ministrations later, Eren was growing impatient with Levi's gentle teasing touches and kisses. "I like to see if I can do it myself first before getting any tools involved. Sometimes it's not strictly necessary." Was the final thing Levi said before plunging his mouth down onto Eren's cock, forcing a groan out from the back of the young man's throat. Levi's hands remained at Eren's hips to still them from bucking upwards too far. 

Eren shamelessly moaned for all he was worth as Levi's hot mouth worked it's way skilfully around his aching cock, his face contorted with pleasure. Levi would pull back with a slack jaw and then suck his way straight back down to the root, burying his nose in the neatly trimmed hairs for a moment whilst he lapped sloppily at his balls before pulling back again and repeating. Eren felt a very familiar sense of heat pooling in the base of his stomach and felt tingles of pleasure all over his body, shooting from his groin upwards into his brain, making him clench his eyes shut as he came dangerously close to his peak. 

Levi evidently sensed the younger brunette tensing up, because in no time at all his lips left his cock with a lewd popping noise, a trail of saliva dribbling from the man's chin. Eren almost choked on his own spit for the second time today at the sight lying on his legs. Levi looked like an absolute mess. If he wanted to fuck with him, he'd play the same game. A smirk played at Eren's lips and Levi glared at him.

"What the fuck sort of bullshit are you thinking now?" 

"Hah, just look at you.. you're a wreck. All from sucking me off." Eren said, smugly. The glare Levi was shooting him narrowed and Eren gulped as he spotted a devilish glint in his eyes. What Levi was thinking was unknown to Eren but the almost sinister look on the man's face told him he would soon be the wrecked one. 

"Sorry to kill the mood, but have you got lube and condoms?" Levi asked, breaking character for a moment. Eren blinked and nodded. 

"Oh, yeah. Bedside table. Uh, back in a minute!" 

Eren scrambled from beneath the man as Levi stood up and helped himself to his bedside table drawers, finding what he was looking for in the second drawer down. Eren disappeared off to what Levi could only presume was the ensuite, for a few minutes. A few rattling noises, running water and a toilet flush later he re-emerged, spotting Levi stood next to the bed with the lube in hand, popping the lid and sniffing it. 

"Caramel? Seriously?" Levi smirked at Eren who got up and made his way over when Levi flicked a thumb toward the still unmade bed. Like hell was he doing this brat on the floor. Rug burns sucked balls and he'd rather save his client the hassle. 

"You won't be complaining when you taste it," Eren remarked with a playful smile gracing his tanned face. Levi rolled his eyes, giving the brunette a light shove to get him on the bed where he rested his back against the wall, Levi following quickly after to straddle him and kiss him silly. Now he had Eren's attention, he slipped seamlessly back into character with a sly smirk, dropping his voice. 

"So I noticed I wasn't able to get the desired result with just myself... so..." Levi trailed off, unfastening the bottom half of his boiler suit and unbuckling his belt, setting the heavy piece of kit to the side. He latched his mouth onto Eren's bare neck, leaving bite marks and light bruises, marking him as he saw fit. Eren's hands trailed the man's toned chest, revelling in every single muscular curve and definition. He shuddered beneath Levi which didn't go unnoticed and the man manoeuvred the brunette onto his back, returning to his previous position with his head between his thighs.

The only difference this time around is Levi moved Eren's hips up off the bed and bent his legs over his back, burying his face between those lovely ass cheeks of his he'd had his hands on earlier. Eren yelped in surprise at the sudden intrusion licking at his entrance and squirmed for a few moments before Levi pulled away and inserted a single digit, pressing it in slowly to the second knuckle before pulling it out and pushing slowly back in. The muscles tensed around his finger cautiously, not being used to things going in, rather than it's purpose of letting things out. 

"Relax," Levi quietly hummed against Eren's inner thigh, leaving a few bite marks there too, just because he could. Eren's flagging erection quickly returned to life, lying against his stomach untouched. As soon as he moved a hand to touch himself Levi swatted it away, reaching for his tool belt and fishing something out just out of Eren's view before pushing the entire thing onto the floor with a loud thud. Eren felt goosebumps prickle up both of his forearms as he heard the lid to the lube pop open. Levi had upped to two fingers now moving freely in and out of Eren, preparing him for something a little bigger. He wasn't putting a whole lot of effort into fingering the young man (and therefore staying away from his prostate), since he was already sensitive from earlier's little bout of fellatio. 

"Oh god, what is that?" Eren yelped as Levi pressed something cold, hard and slippery against his entrance, rubbing the lube into little circles. 

"It's a little something I like to call a Stanley 65-137." Levi said as he pushed the object past the slightly loosened, but still tight ring of muscles, a look of amused concentration on his face. To Eren, the thing felt like a plug with the same tell-tell bulbous part, only a little narrower overall. He let out a hoarse groan as the thickest part stretched him open further than he'd felt for a long time. It was almost painful but the sickly sweet scent of the caramel lube was enough to distract him. Also the black haired man between his legs fondling his balls helped. How could he forget about that. 

Levi sat up once his task was complete, having fully inserted the tool into his younger counterpart's delicious behind. He gave it a moment before starting to move it, slowly pushing it as far in as it would go before tugging it carefully to the point where the thickest part of the handle would create resistance. At this point he'd give it a slight twist as he plunged it back in, causing the man beneath him to cry out strangled moans between haggard breaths, clearly trying to keep his composure and failing _horribly_.

"Ha, stop 'screwing around' Eren," Levi laughed out, earning himself a glare from the flushed cheeks and blown pupils of the younger man beneath him.

"Fuck-" Eren choked out, clutching so firmly to his duvet his knuckles turned white. "Stop fucking.. just fuck me already!" Eren raised his voice in (aroused) irritation that Levi couldn't help but snicker at. 

"I haven't quite figured out what I need to do to solve this little problem..." Levi said teasingly. Eren sighed as the man removed the now visible screwdriver and set it aside. If he wanted his own way, he'd have to play by this man's rules.

"Ugh.. you're not using the right tool!" Eren grunted out, causing Levi to laugh. It was strange to hear him laugh since all he'd done since he got here was snicker or snort with amusement. It wasn't an unpleasant sound. Eren looked up at Levi with a desperation which didn't need words. He pulled himself up and wrapped his arms around Levi's neck, forcing his tongue into the engineer's mouth. Levi let him but soon took the lead over the forceful kiss. 

Until now he'd only been half aware of his own growing need and Eren seemed to catch onto the same thought pattern. Eren frowned down at him once they broke apart, commenting that he needed to get naked too, _right now_. Levi wasn't about to argue. He dutifully slipped from his boiler suit, pausing only to unlace his boots and kick them off so he was able to slip his suit off his ankles along with his boxer briefs and socks. Only upon handling them did he realise how moist the front of his underwear had become. He sat back onto his haunches and rolled a condom on, slicking himself up with a squirt of sickly caramel lubricant whilst Eren laid back on the bed, legs spread and waiting.

Levi licked his lips in anticipation and scooted between Eren's legs, lifting his hips into his lap as the brunette wrapped his legs around the engineer's waist. Eren was fairly well loosened by their impromptu toy so Levi experienced minimal resistance with pushing himself inside in one swift motion. Both men let out relieved moans of pleasure as one was filled and the other was enveloped in an amazingly tight heat. 

"Oh god, that's so much better," Eren mumbled out as Levi gave them both time to adjust, only rocking his hips slightly creating tiny little thrusts. Despite the empty feeling the handle from the large screwdriver had left him with, Eren could have sworn that Levi's girth was even thicker, stretching him impossibly so with a burning pleasure lighting up his entire spine as the man rocked into him slowly. 

"Damn Eren you're so fucking tight..." Levi spat through gritted teeth.

"You're just needlessly huge!" Eren retorted with a pained grimace on his face as he got used to the feeling.

"Why thank you!" Levi chirped in a singsong voice.

"It wasn't... a compliment." Eren deadpanned breathlessly as the man inside him sped up his thrusts, the bed's headboard starting to gently tap against the wall. Levi adjusted the positioning of his knees, tilting Eren's hips as his thrusts became more powerful, both men's mouths spilling with tired grunts and pleasured moans. Levi silently thanked his personal trainer for forcing him to do so many squats. He could barely even feel so much as a tingle of discomfort in his leg muscles from thrusting into the young man at this angle. 

"Just a little..." Levi thought loudly, biting his lip as he rocked into Eren at a precise angle, hitting his prostate on every forceful thrust, forcing the younger man to almost scream in ecstasy. 

"Oh you ought to hear the noises you make, Eren," Levi said, hunching over the younger man as he thrust faster still, having his back and shoulder scratched with blunt nails as they pressed their horrible sweaty bodies together. 

The room smelt of hot sex and bodily fluids, (the window being open barely touched the humid air), and the lewd sounds of skin slapping against skin, stomachs sliding against stomachs, balls slapping asses, filled the hot, sweet, caramelly air. It was truly disgusting. Neither men were in a correct mental state enough to care as they writhed against one another and into each other on the unmade bed, their bodies burning with the electricity generated from skin touching skin all over. Eren thrust his tongue back into Levi's mouth as soon as the older man moved up for another punishing kiss, one hand laced into Eren's hair and the other holding himself above the younger brunette. 

It didn't take Eren much longer under Levi's fast pace, every thrust landing straight into his prostate, making him see nothing but white for short moments. He threw his head back, clenched his eyes shut and screamed silently as another scent was introduced into the mixture swilling around the room, primarily onto both of their stomachs. Some even reached Levi's collarbones, which Eren would never be sure how that occurred. As Eren's orgasm hit him with as much subtlety as a brick to the face, Levi felt his walls clench and clamp tightly around him as he buried himself in as far as he could go, his own orgasm washing through his now tired body from the brain down, washing everything with a euphoric numbness for a few blissful moments.

A hell of a lot of heavy breathing later and one Levi slumped on top of one Eren later, both men eventually came around, their senses returning from wherever they'd abandoned ship earlier.

"That was..." 

"Wow?" Eren finished Levi's sentence. Levi snorted in amusement and nodded, pushing himself off the younger man's chest and held onto the condom, pulling his now softening cock out from the younger man with a noticeable _'schlick!'_ noise. Levi removed and tied off the condom and shuffled leisurely over to Eren's ensuite bin to dispose of it and take a piss while he was at it.

Eren watched him go, grinning a little to himself when he spotted the red scratch marks all over Levi's shoulders. While he waited for him to come back, he rolled over and sat up, only to realise he himself was covered in bite marks. They'd both done a royal number on each other and Eren found himself smiling like a complete plonker when Levi came back through, completely stark naked, wiping himself down with a wet flannel.

"Now what?" Levi asked, resting his hands on his hips after tossing the flannel over to the younger man that was covered with bruises, bite marks and had lube on everything, including his come-smattered chest.

"If that's what happens when the fan breaks, I don't think I ever want you to fix it." Eren smirked.

"Oh, your fan? About that." Levi had that same devilish smirk on his face. Eren perked an eyebrow and looked up at the fan which was still half-open with wires hanging out.

"What is it?" 

"It wasn't broken."


End file.
